The defiant one
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Shippou, refusing to listen to Inuyasha, decides to run off and finally claim his butterfly…


Title: The defiant one  
Author: kira  
Rating: teen  
Characters/Pairings: Shippou, Jakotsu, Bankotsu  
Genre: general  
Word Count: 750  
Summary: Shippou, refusing to listen to Inuyasha, decides to run off and finally claim his butterfly…  
_Any_ possible warnings: None

Author's note: For n0t-chan, who reminded me how much I love this trio…

888

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked. He held the kit upside down by the tail.

Shippou silently glared at him.

"Those idiots just want you for the candy."

In a sudden burst of inspiration, Shippou shape shifted, changing into a near perfect replica of Inuyasha's older brother. It had the desired effect of getting the hanyou to drop him and he was gone in flash.

"Shippou!! Get back here!!"

"Let him go, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she came over to him. "As much as it pains me to see him running over there, they haven't harmed him."

"But, Kagome!" he whined.

"But nothing. The more we try to stop him from going, the more defiant he's going to become. Besides, I have a feeling the three of them will tire of each other soon enough." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha growled.

"Trust me on this one. Once the supply of candy runs out, they're not going to want to know him."

"You sure?"

"Positive…"

888

Shippou spotted the two of them, sitting in the grass, kissing. The little kit could not believe his eyes._ How dare that stupid weasel kiss my precious butterfly!!_ Outraged, he ran over to them, and picking up Bankotsu's braid, he tugged on it as hard as he could.

"HEY!" Bankotsu shouted as he looked over his shoulder to see who was stupid enough to start with him.

Jakotsu giggled. "Hey, Shippou! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get what's mine!" the little kit declared in a rare moment of defiance. He had had enough of everyone treating him like a little kid and besides, he had seen Inuyasha and Kouga battle it out enough times to know that it worked. Kagome was still with them despite their fights.

Bankotsu burst out laughing. Even Jakotsu was hard pressed to keep his giggles in.

"You won't be laughing for long, you stupid weasel!!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Weasel!!"

"Why you lil runt!!" The undead leader of the Shichinintai lunged for him.

Shippou easily sidestepped him, launching himself into Jakotsu's arms. His momentum knocked the undead cross-dresser over onto his back. He stared up, wide-eyed, into the kitsune's eyes. "Shippou…?" Whatever else he was going to say was lost in the little kit's kiss.

"What the hell?! Get off him!!" When he refused to obey, Bankotsu reached down and grabbed Shippou by the tail, hauling him off his paramour. "He's mine, so run along, kid, and you can keep your candy!"

"Shut up, weasel! He's mine!!"

"The hell he is!!"

Shippou shape shifted, this time looking like a bushy-tailed version of Bankotsu. The undead leader of the Shichinintai promptly dropped him. Seconds later, he was on his feet and in Bankotsu's face as the two of them argued over the undead cross-dresser. Jakotsu, however, simply lay in the grass, a happy, dopey expression on his face. _They're fighting over me!! They must really love me!! _He sighed dreamily.

"You guys are the biggest bunch of idiots."

The two Bankotsus turned to face the owner of the voice. One grinned as the other gulped. Jakotsu tilted his head back. "Hey, Inuyasha!" he cooed. "You here to fight over me too?"

The hanyou cringed ever so slightly. "No!" he replied, his voice dripping with annoyance. "I'm here to collect the kit." Reaching into his haori, he fished out a couple of candy bars which he tossed at Jakotsu. "Kagome said to give you those in exchange for him. But if you really want him that badly, you can have him. I'm getting tired of dealing with him when it comes to you anyway. He won't listen and just does what he wants." Inuyasha reached back into his haori, and pulling out a small packet of ketchup flavored chips, he munched on a handful while he waited for Bankotsu's answer.

The undead leader of the Shichinintai laughed. "He sounds like someone I know…" He looked pointedly at Jakotsu.

"What?!" the undead cross-dresser whined.

"Nothing…"

Inuyasha snorted in amusement. "So are you keeping him or what?"

"Nah… I've got enough defiance of my own without adding yours to it."

"Scared of a lil kit, hunh?"

"What do you think?" Bankotsu said as they exchanged knowing glances.

Inuyasha nodded. "Come on, Shippou, let's go!" He turned to leave.

"Okay." Shippou changed back. His fit of defiance over, he scampered after the hanyou. "Bye!"

Jakotsu waved. "I'm going to miss him…"

"I'm not," Bankotsu said, before kissing his paramour long and hard.


End file.
